Burn
by Shingeki not sorry
Summary: Levi x OC. Despite being one of the best soldiers in the Survey Corps, Aya has never been on a mission. Even at nineteen, she's protected everywhere she goes. All she wants is for it to end, but there's one person she wouldn't mind being kept safe by.
1. New Recruit Day

**A/N: So, this is actually my first fanfiction. Please go easy on me, I know it's shit.  
As much as I love Eren and Levi, this is Levi x OC because I've had this character in my head for a little while.  
It's slightly AU, so just be ready for that.**

**Disclaimer: It goes without saying, I don't own SNK or any of the characters. If I did, there would be a lot more gay and Marco would still be around.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I've always hated new recruit day, although it's not for the reasons everybody else thinks. The new recruits are actually pretty friendly, and they seem pleased that I pay attention to them. In fact, I'm pretty well-known among the new kids. However, this is also for more reasons than most people would think. I actually just have the one reason for detesting this day, and –

"What the hell are you doing indoors?"

Ah, the voice of my reason. Right on cue. I could recognise the deep tones from a mile off and it's no surprise I'm hearing them today, even though I'm pretty sure the new recruits have just arrived.

I smirk, knowing what I'll find when I turn the corner, and I'm not disappointed.

Standing in the middle of the corridor, hands on his hips, as straight as he can be – although I know this is just to make him seem scarier – is Levi. He's facing the same way as I am, but I know the look of that raven hair better than I know my own mind.

I lean against the far stone wall, getting a better view to see the girl he's talking to. Without a doubt, she's new. I can tell by the way she's sweating and clearly expecting her own demise any second now.

"I-I was looking for my sister. I thought she'd be in here a-and I got lost. I'm sorry sir!" She says, trembling. She gives a weak salute that's only made worse by how badly she's shaking.

I don't know what Levi will do next, so instead of waiting around to find out, I decide it's time for me to step in.

"Levi," I speak softly, a warning.

He freezes up and the girl turns towards me, her dark brown eyes lighting up as she recognises who I am.

"You're Aya!" She cries.

I smile softly at the girl, curtseying towards her, earning me a giggle from her and an eye roll from Levi.

"I found her wandering around. She's not allowed to be inside." Levi says to me. I see the girl widen her eyes at how gently Levi is speaking to me. I know it's only a matter of time before she hears the rumours, and how she'll probably add to them. Honestly, I don't mind at all.

Still looking at the girl, I take in the sight of her chestnut-coloured hair. "You said you were looking for your sister?" I ask, to which she enthusiastically nods. "What's your name?"

"Sarah Blouse, ma'am!" She says confidently, giving a stronger salute this time.

I smile at her, and she visibly relaxes. "I saw Sasha outside. Can you find your way back okay?"

She lights up again, clearly impressed that I know her sister. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you!" She calls as she darts away. I chuckle softly, earning me a look from Levi.

"You should've punished her." He says dryly, although I know he was just teasing.

"Relax, she's harmless." I say, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Besides, it could be worse. She could've inherited her sister's appetite and then we'd all be in trouble."

The corners of his mouth lift in a slight smirk, a sign I know means he's trying his best to hold in a laugh.

His mouth opens, about to make a witty remark no doubt, but we're suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Eren Jaeger from the other end of the corridor.

I hear Levi growl low in his throat, and I squeeze his shoulder. He detests the boy, and I know this better than anyone. I give him a warning look as the brunet walks towards us. He glances at us and blushes, which makes me realise that we're standing a little too close for friendly conversation.

I take my hand away from the Corporal's shoulder and give Eren a wave. He returns it, stopping about halfway down the corridor to call over to us.

"Commander Erwin wants the two of you outside to welcome the new recruits."

I nod and he leaves us alone, jogging back down the hall. I know Levi won't be happy with this news, so I slip my hand into his and feel him relax a little.

"You'll have to let go unless you want to hear non-stop rumours."

I smile and raise my eyebrows at him, "So, no change then?"

I can see him struggling, before giving up and giving me a rare smile. This makes me giggle as I pull him alongside me and we make our way through the stone building, finally emerging a few floors down into the bright sunshine.

I notice a group of new recruits huddled together not far from the door, so I take my hand out of Levi's and cross over to them.

"Welcome to the Survey Corps!" I call, and they turn to me, eyes wide and disbelieving.

Apparently everyone has heard me, because the noise that had previously been surrounding the castle stops. I feel eyes on me even through the walls of the building behind me, and it seems like everyone was anticipating my next move.

It doesn't phase me. Just like Levi and Erwin are looked upon as heroes, I'm seen as something of an idol. I still don't entirely understand their reasoning, but I enjoy it when civilians – especially children – come over to meet me when we're going through the towns. They say I have a big heart, and I don't like to let them down.

My call is met with excited smiles, and a few hushed whispers of "That's Aya!" "Oh my god, is that really her?" "She's so beautiful!" I blush as I step over to greet them.

I always try to make sure I know their names, it's a challenge I like to set myself every year. It gives me something to do for about a week or two and then it's back to lazing around.

After I'm finished welcoming all the new faces, I make my way towards the table covered in food and glasses of lemonade. It always makes me laugh how nicely they treat the recruits on the first day, and then how shitty they make them feel for the rest of their lives.

Of course, I try my hardest to stop that from happening.

I'm not surprised in the slightest to find Sasha Blouse munching her way through the sandwiches and I let out a giggle, alerting her of my presence.

She smiles and gives me a happy wave, before swallowing and saying, "I love new recruit day, don't you? The food is always _soooo_ good!"

I shake my head. Trust Sasha to talk about food with such a lusty moan. As I start drinking some of the ice-cold lemonade, she babbles on to me about all the different kinds of food she adores.

"I met your sister earlier," I say conversationally, trying to get off the topic of food before she moans any louder. If anything, it's making me feel pretty uncomfortable.

Her eyes widen and she swallows an even bigger mouthful of sandwich, "Really? She's here? I wasn't sure where she'd go."

I tilt my head, confused, "You mean you haven't seen her yet? She wasn't with the others, and I sent her out here on her quest to find you."

Even though there's the prospect of her little sister being missing, she seems incredibly calm as she shakes her head.

"She's probably gotten sidetracked by the stables. She's obsessed with horses, that girl."

I stifle a snort. _One loves food, the other loves horses. Clearly this family are over-the-top._

"I should probably go look for her. I didn't get a chance to welcome her when I was saving her from Levi." I say, expecting a questioning or even a proposal of 'You stay here. I'll go get her.' but it seems that won't happen as Sasha's focus goes instead onto a rather large cupcake.

I start my journey towards the stables, trudging my way along the familiar path. As I get nearer, however, my ears pick out a sound that's started cutting its way through the air. At first, it just sounds like talking. The closer I get the more it sounds like... moaning?

I freeze, a shiver going up my spine just as the sun goes behind a cloud.

_Oh no._

_Oh god._

_Why me?_

Swallowing down my slight disgust at having met something like this, I decide to yell out.

"I hope those moans are coming from the horses as they're brushed to perfection."

The slight scuffle from inside the wooden building and the moans stop suddenly.

"If you come out now I can decide what to do with you, and Corporal Levi need never know."

A new sound, the sound of hushed whispers and footsteps, starts up. A few minutes later, two new recruits – one of whom being Sarah – emerge from within, both red-faced and slightly out of breath.

My gaze falls first onto Sarah as I give her a disapproving shake of my head. Her eyes fall to her feet in embarrassment. Next I look at the other kid, and I'm slightly surprised to find I'm looking at a girl. Just slightly, because it's actually pretty common for this kind of thing to happen.

Said girl looks pretty pissed off more than anything else, probably at being found. I sigh and say softly, "I don't really want to punish you two, just keep it quiet and keep it in your bedrooms. That's all I can really say. You're dismissed."

They salute and run along, intertwining their hands as they make their way back towards the castle. From here, I can see the newbies being handed out training schedules and being sorted into rooms. Other soldiers are mulling around, some lying on the grass that surrounds our home, and some leaning against its great stone walls, talking and laughing together. The more I look around, the more I realise there's someone I can't see. Everyone's outside, it's practically forbidden to go indoors today, but yet there's one person missing.

Levi.

_Idiot_, I think as I start walking towards the castle again, _I'll drag him out here if I have to_.


	2. The Secret Clearing

**A/N: Ok, I was just too excited at actually completing a chapter that I just had to write more.  
This involves the gloriousness that is Armin Arlert. Words cannot express how much I love that boy.  
This chapter mainly exists to let you all know exactly what Aya's story is (and a little more about her feelings).**

**Also it's pretty long, so sorry about that.**

**I'm not even going to bother with the disclaimer again, you all know exactly what it is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There's always a quiet period after new recruit day, simply because they're set straight to training and - courtesy of Levi's neat freakiness - to cleaning every inch of the castle. So, those of us who would usually be doing such tasks find ourselves bored out of our minds.

It's during this time that I like to read. Well, I read every day without fail, but I always get through many more books in the weeks following the induction of the new kids. You can always find me in the library during the day, so it's here I'm always bombarded with people trying to start conversations and - more often than I'd like to admit - questions about my love life.

Of course, by love life I mean Levi.

When I'm not in the library with my nose in a book, I parade around the castle grounds, trying to get friendly with any of the new kids. I've found out that Sarah's girlfriend is called Sofia and, where Sarah is rather shy and quiet, she's a little bossy and not afraid to speak her mind. I helped Sarah tell her big sister; she wasn't surprised in the slightest and only asked if Sofia was a good cook. When her question was answered with a plate of the best cookies I have ever tasted, Sasha announced that she would marry the young girl herself if it didn't work out.

Levi has taken to avoiding me wherever possible. A small boy with incredibly big eyes called Cameron told me it was because someone asked him when the two of us were getting married. Frankly, it just made me giggle.

My efforts to find him tonight have been in vain. So far.

As I walk towards my bedroom, lost in thought, I don't notice my door is slightly ajar. It's only when I push it open and realise there's someone sitting on my bed that I let out a scream and mentally slap myself at being so stupid.

My screams are cut short by a familiar hand being clamped over my mouth and I relax, letting out a long breath.

The figure sighs and quickly drops its hand, "Dammit. I didn't expect you to get here so quickly, shitty brat."

I click my tongue, walking over and lighting the little lamp beside my bed. "Next time, don't sit in the dark like that. I thought you were a murderer."

With the illumination of my bedroom comes the sight of Levi, looking flustered and slightly embarrassed at being found in my room.

He's about to answer when a frantic knock comes to the door and the shouts of, "Aya?! Are you ok? I heard screaming and I had to come check if you were alright. You are ok, aren't you? Aya?"

My laughter stops the panicking voice from the other side of the door, "I'm fine, Hanji. Just a little startled, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure? I could test you down at the lab just in c-"

"No! Hanji, I'm fine. Really."

There's a pause, until I hear a sigh and her giving in with a quiet "Ok", followed by her footsteps slowly retreating.

"You'd think knowing you for thirteen years would stop her from worrying about you constantly," Levi says, amusement clearly in his voice.

I give him a look, my eyebrows raised, "That doesn't stop her from experimenting on me every week or so."

Before I realise it, he's standing in front of me, eyes full of concern.

"Still?" When I nod, he adds, "I thought she'd stopped that. Does she hurt you?"

I smile at his gentle tone, a voice that is only for me, "Not since that time she took away the feeling in my legs for a week. Since then, it's simply been trying out new medicines and the odd test for rabies."

He lifts an eyebrow, "Rabies?"

"Oh yes. Apparently I spend quite a bit of time with Eren and she wants to make sure I don't catch anything."

He snorts and sits on my bed, "What does she expect you to catch, Titan flu?"

I giggle and his eyes light up for a second before going back to their regular silvery grey. We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes until he suddenly looks up at me.

"Wait. You spend a lot of time with Jaeger?!" He asks, his expression unreadable as he searches my eyes for something.

"Actually, no. Well, not more than anyone else. I talk to him and stuff, but that's all."

Levi's gaze falls back to his lap as the silence fills the room again. We stay like that until he excuses himself, which is when I notice just how late it really is. As I lie in bed, I can't help but wonder why he sounded so angry when he was asking about Eren. My sleepy mind comes up with a solution as I begin to lost consciousness.

_He was jealous._

* * *

"Jealousy? What the hell was I thinking?" I mutter to myself as I dress the next morning. "God, I really am stupid."

A light tapping on my door interrupts my thoughts and I yell a "Come in", glad of the distraction a visitor will bring.

I see the familiar blond head of Armin Arlert entering my room, a smile on his face and a book in his hands.

"Good morning! I brought the book you wanted." He says, beaming as he hands it over to me.

I can't help the squeal that falls from my lips as I read the front cover: 'The Truth about Titans'. It's a book I've been looking around for since Armin first told me about it. "Was it hard for you to get?" I ask, already flicking through the first few pages.

I glance over in time for his blue eyes to meet mine. "Not if you know where to look." He admits with a giggle.

I smile inwardly. _God, this kid is adorable._ Out of everyone in the Survey Corps - except for Levi and Hanji - Armin is my closest friend. Our love of books and our fascination of the outside world was what brought us together back when he first joined us.

A thought comes into my head and, glancing out my window to notice how beautiful the day is, I decide what to do.

"Armin, I want to show you something," He looks up at me, his eyes wide in expectation, "Go grab a book or two, and meet me back here in ten minutes."

He nods excitedly and practically runs out of the room. While I wait for him, I start looking through my new book, already completely obsessed with its pictures and detailed descriptions of the beasts we hunt.

Armin comes back holding three thick books, panting heavily. "Did you run all the way back?" I ask.

His face flushes, "N-no! I just-" He hangs his head, "Yes."

I laugh, ruffling his hair. "Come on then."

I lead him out of the castle and towards the forest that surrounds our headquarters. He stops, fear evident on his face.

"We're going in there? B-but we're not allowed!"

I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Relax. No-one will find us, I promise. Besides, I'll just say I brought you here. Erwin won't punish me."

He relaxes a little, so I grab his hand and pull him through the trees. I take him down a path that's partially covered with leaves and branches but completely visible, to my eyes at least. We go past hundreds of trees, spotting squirrels scurrying around, frightened by our loud steps. Finally we emerge into a small clearing, the trees circling it creating a canopy above us with their leaves. Wildflowers grow here and there and, with the sunlight beaming down through the 'roof', it looks truly amazing.

"This is where I like to read when the weather's nice."

I look over at Armin, to see that he's completely stunned. _He's probably never been into the forest before_, I think.

After a minute, he snaps out of his daydream to sit down with his back to the tree opposite the one I'm sitting against. We read for what feels like hours, until his voice breaks the silence.

"Aya? Can I ask you something?" He asks, looking a little worried.

"Hmm?"

"How old were you when you fell in love with Levi Heichou?"

His sudden question makes me drop the book I'm poring over. I look over, expecting him to burst into fits of laughter, but I'm met with a pair of calm and serious eyes. _This kid doesn't miss a trick_.

"Sixteen." I answer automatically. It's only afterwards that I realise what I've just done. Don't get me wrong, I trust Armin completely, but I'm not entirely comfortable letting him know my every secret.

He just nods, "Three years then."

"Well," I start. I'm about to stop there when I see him looking at me with wide eyes, clearly surprised I've decided to tell him anything at all. "I was sixteen when I realised. I don't exactly know how old I was when I actually... you know."

He smiles softly, happy with gaining this new knowledge.

"Armin," I say softly, my questioning tone making him set the book down, ready to talk. "Do you want to know my story?"

He gasps. Believe it or not, my story is something everyone wants to know. Even Levi and Hanji are constantly asked about it, but they'll never tell unless I allow them to.

He nods frantically, before sheepishly adding, "I-if you don't mind, that is."

"Not at all." I reassure him, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I was six when I moved here. My parents were two of the strongest soldiers in the Survey Corps. They were the best at what they did, and because of this, they were targeted.

The Military Police wanted them, and they would stop at nothing to get them. Including trying to kidnap me. That's why I came here. Erwin and my mother had been childhood sweethearts and, although she loved my father, Erwin still had feelings for her. So he allowed me to live here. He'd do anything for my mother. And I wasn't the only kid living here; Hanji was already here.

Hanji's mother was an amazing scientist, and Hanji was following in her footsteps. She was given clearance because she helped her mother in her experiments. I also think Erwin was a little scared of her. Then again, everyone was. You may not believe it, but Hanji's mother was actually worse than her daughter.

Despite being only six, and Hanji only being nine, we trained together. The world kind of expected me to be as good as my parents were and, the first time I ever used Gears, Erwin told me their expectations were correct. I couldn't have been happier.

Two years later, my parents died on a mission outside the walls. I couldn't believe the news, so I suspected foul play. I tried to tell Erwin what I thought, but he told me not to say anything more about it, and that was that.

He changed after that, though. He allowed me to train, but he told me I wasn't allowed on any missions. My mother wanted him to protect me, and I guess he took it a little too literally.

About a month or so after the news of my parents, Erwin showed up with a new kid. A twelve-year-old boy called Levi who had previously been a criminal inside Wall Sina. Instead of going through the regular training like most new cadets, Erwin allowed him to join him straightaway. The first time I saw him training with Gears, it was like I was watching a god. I couldn't believe it. He noticed me watching, and started showing off. We've been friends ever since."

I stop talking and look over to see his sapphire eyes watching me intently, a grin plastered over his delicate features.

"Wait," I say, startling him out of his reverie, "How did you realise? You're not one to listen to rumours, and I thought I did a pretty good job of covering things up."

He pales and rubs the back of his neck, "Your heartbeat gets faster when we talk about him." He admits. I tilt my head, urging him to continue, "I wouldn't normally notice, it's just... so loud."

_My heartbeat is loud?_ "Huh," I say, causing him to look over with a slight frown, "I didn't realise I was so readable."

"Y-you're not!" He says quickly, eyes as wide as saucers, "I'm just perceptive, I guess."

I laugh, "Don't worry, I know."

We go back to our reading, and its only when I hear a twig snapping not far from us that my eyes leave the book in front of me. Armin has heard it too, because he's quickly on his feet, edging his way over to me.

"What was that?" He whispers timidly.

"I don't know," I answer, because I honestly don't have a clue.

"Has someone found us?"

"Impossible," I reassure him. "The only other person who knows about this place is Levi, and he hasn't been here for years." I feel my heartbeat getting faster as I say his name, and it's only now I realise just how often that actually happens. I can also feel a light blush across my cheeks, which makes me glad that Armin knows.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. If he had been here lately, he would've cleaned up a little. He hates wildflowers, they make him itch."

I hear a quiet "Oh" and then silence.

"It was probably just a squirrel," I whisper, before looking up and noticing how dark the sky has gotten. "Shit!" I curse, probably much too loud, "We'd better go, someone might be looking for us."

We gather our books and set off through the trees, dodging the giant trunks and trying to keep out balance on the uneven terrain. As we escape, the sky decides to open, soaking our clothes and freezing us to the bone.

We ignore the looks as we enter the mess hall, shivering in our seats as we dig into hot stew. It's tasteless, but the heat it brings is welcome.

"Let's just hope we don't get sick," I mutter to the boy beside me as I feel my nose start to tingle.

We eat in silence, listening to the conversations around us as we quickly empty our bowls. A loud sneeze echoes through the hall, and Armin and I glance at each other worriedly. When we hear the sound again, coupled with a coughing and spluttering, we have our culprit.

And it's with a jolt and a shiver travelling through my spine that I realise just what this means.

_Because Levi has a cold._


	3. Code word

**A/N: Sorry this took so long for me to get around to writing, I've been off school with anxiety and the like. It's difficult to focus on writing when you're having a panic attack. **

**I'm beginning to realise I should've put in a warning for the first chapter, seeing as not everyone enjoys the hint of homosexual sex. Ah well, I'm not changing it now.**

**Warning: Sex! Of the gay variety! (But not explicit so you're ok and it's more of a strong hint anyway)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My head is pounding when I finally open my eyes. My room is still quite dark but it's bright enough for me to know that the sun will be rising in a few minutes' time.

I try to sit up, but my muscles begin complaining straightaway. The rain from Sunday that Armin and I got caught in kept going for a full day. When it finally let up yesterday during lunch, we were practically dragged out to complete our training, which included doing everything we'd missed while the weather was keeping us indoors.

The only good thing was that Levi had been sent to bed with his cold, so he couldn't yell at us about the mud we were bringing into the castle. I know it made the others more relaxed so I decided to give them a night off of cleaning the whole house. I can only hope Levi's still sick today.

I stretch my arms out above my head, wincing as my tired muscles are put to use again.

I'm in the middle of rubbing a particularly painful spot on the small of my back when I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"Yeees~?" I sing.

The person on the other side of the door clears their throat. "Commander Erwin needs you," I hear.

I chuckle. "You can come in Mikasa, I won't bite."

The door opens, showing me the girl well-known for her red scarf. She steps inside, closing the door behind her, and walks quickly until she's standing in front of my bed, which of course I'm _still _stretching on. She salutes, and I nod for her to be at ease.

"Now," I say, returning my arms to my sides and looking at her properly. "What is it I'm needed for?"

She shuffles awkwardly from side to side, switching her weight onto each leg in turn. She mumbles an answer, hiding her face in her crimson scarf.

"Come again?"

She breathes a deep sigh, before composing herself. Looking straight into my eyes, she answers. "Earplugs."

I know for a fact the entire Corps can hear me when I let out what is probably the loudest groan to have ever left my lips. Mikasa only looks amused, her scarf hiding the smile that reaches her eyes.

"You're dismissed," I get out, gritting my teeth so tightly I can almost hear the pressure.

She salutes once more, before leaving silently.

_Of course Erwin would make me do something like this._

'Earplugs' is our codename for whenever a certain couple decide to 'do the do' (as I've heard some of the younger kids so eloquently put it). We don't have a codename for any of the other couples, mainly because they never sound as if someone's being murdered.

Jean and Marco - two very good soldiers - have had the longest relationship of anyone in the Survey Corps. Although, saying that, it's probably just because they're both still alive.

When the 104th Training Squad arrived on our doorstep (with the exception of Eren who'd been gracing us with his presence for a few weeks beforehand), we started noticing something going on between these two.

It became clear almost immediately that Marco had feelings for his best friend, but the smaller and less freckled boy came across as the straightest of the straight. We all felt sorry for Marco, of course, but we didn't realise that his feelings were actually being reciprocated.

Almost a month after joining us, we noticed them walking down to breakfast together. This wasn't as surprising as the fact that they were holding hands. From a few tables over, Petra and I spent the entire time watching them, giggling like schoolgirls. Auruo paid up after we saw the two share a kiss. After that, it was just a well-known fact that they were together.

However, that was before the sex started. Frankly, many of us believed it had started sooner. The fact that the stone walls were completely sound proof left us without worry about what was going on in the bedrooms (and I know this to be true because Hanji once got me to scream inside a room with her standing in the corridor. Needless to say she didn't hear a thing).

The first time we heard anything other than silence, I was first on the scene. I've always been a light sleeper, and with the sound of someone being killed in the air, I had to make sure everything was okay.

When everyone started pouring into the hall to see me looking pale and terrified, they naturally tried to see what was going on in the room that I was guarding with my life. I tried to explain that it was nothing, but the shaking of my voice gave it away. Jean and Marco - who had stopped their activities as soon as I burst into the room brandishing a knife - decided to take that moment to open the door and see what was going on.

Never in my life have I seen anything register so quickly on people's faces. Even Connie managed to put two and two together, and pretty soon everyone was as pale and traumatized as I was. Only Levi and Erwin had managed to keep their cool, but even then Erwin had a pink tinge to his cheeks. Levi only looked concerned, and went straight into big-brother-mode, making sure I was alright and staying with me so I wouldn't pass out.

Since that fateful night - which still makes me queasy to this day - we've made sure to tell each other in the kindest way possible to avoid entirely the interior of the castle. Therefore, 'earplugs' was adopted.

And apparently now it's my job to tell the boys to stop banging and start getting up.

_I will fucking kill you, Erwin._

Ten minutes later, I'm standing in front of Jean's room, my ears on the verge of bleeding. I try the gentle approach, knocking on the door. Then I try punching the door, and kicking the door. Pretty soon I'm practically beating up the wooden slab, but of course nothing is working, and things are still continuing in the room. I take a deep breath, counting to ten, before I place my hand on the doorknob.

I smell I _really shouldn't be familiar with _hits my nose as soon as I step into the room, my hand shielding my eyes from the horrors inside. For all my bravery, sex is still the one thing I cannot watch. Apart from the fact I'm invading someone's privacy, it just turns my stomach.

The scuffle (which is really putting it lightly) from inside the room comes to a standstill straightaway. I can feel their eyes on me, and I can also sense Marco's blush.

I clear my throat. "Commander Er-no, I'm sorry, I can't be formal in this situation." I take my hand away from my face, thanking each and every god that the two in question have taken refuge beneath the bed sheets. "Either go out into the forest and fuck as much as you want, or be quiet. Just, please, give us peace. Some of us are single and we don't like to be reminded of that fact every goddamn minute of the day. Thank you."

I make a quick exit, and I'm still leaning against the door when I hear familiar footsteps. My heart starts racing automatically; something I've been noticing since my talk with Armin two days ago.

"I still don't see why they aren't punished for this." His voice is cold, nothing like the gentle tone he always uses when speaking to me. I panic, before realising that other people could walk past at any time, and Jean and Marco could be listening to us this very second. He doesn't like other people knowing how soft he really is.

"Because it's not something worth punishing," I answer, ignoring his glare. "Are you still sick?"

"No," he says, although the slight crackle of his voice betrays him.

I send him a knowing smile. "What were you doing outside anyway?" I ask, not sure if I want to know the answer myself. If he was there, in the forest, listening to our conversation, I may as well be dead.

He pauses, his gaze searching my eyes. "I was just going for a walk. The rain started before I could get back."

"Were you in the forest?" The words come out quicker and more panicky than I wanted them to.

"No, it's too filthy."

I let out a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding. My thoughts come back to the present and I remember what I was supposed to do.

"I'll talk to you later, I have to go see Erwin."

He nods. "See you later, brat."

* * *

"Erwin? I fixed the problem." I shout, knocking on the door.

He opens it and gestures me inside. He sits in the large chair behind the even larger oak desk, gesturing for me to sit in front of him. Once I'm comfortable, he pours us tea.

"No more earplugs, then?" He asks, smirking.

"Not for now, at least. I told them to either take it elsewhere or to keep the noise down."

"Good."

We sit in silence for a while, drinking our tea and just looking around the room.

"Actually, Aya, I need to talk to you about something."

"Hmm?"

"We'll be going on another mission soon."

This sparks my interest. I begin to grow excited, before I realise it's not wise to get my hopes up. "Who'll be staying with me?"

Erwin has never allowed me to go on a mission, keeping the promise to my mother no matter what. To make sure I stay safe during their time away, he always leaves someone else with me. I've been with lots of different people, some not with us anymore.

My times with Petra were always fun, and we always wore dresses around the castle, giggling as we curtseyed to each other. A few times it's been Armin, and we spent our days in the library and talking about the world outside. Mikasa, on the other hand, was not as fun. She preferred for us to train almost every chance we got. I'm just thankful I can't be left with Eren, I can only imagine how much he'd want to train. I got to cook a lot when I was with Sasha, and Marco was an adorable little shit, as usual.

"Well, we've received some letters from the Military Police about you. They seem to be getting desperate. It's only a matter of time before they take matters into their own hands. Therefore, you'll be with someone who will protect you even if it means they won't make it."

I nod, knowing full well who he's talking about. But, because he likes being dramatic, he tells me anyway.

"You'll be with Levi."


	4. -

**Currently Publicly Available Information:**

* * *

**On Public Record:**

Name: Aya Méndez

Gender: Female

DOB: January 15th 833

Age: 19

Height: 155cm

Weight: 50kg

Affiliation: Survey Corps

Species: Human

Status: Alive

Titan Kill Count: 0 solo, 0 team

* * *

**On Military Police Record:**

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Brown

Skin Colour: Tan

Speciality: None known, however she shows incredible skill through use of 3DMG

Parentage:

Mother: Major Natalia Méndez (née Fierro) - Survey Corps - KIA

Father: Captain Alberto Méndez - Survey Corps - KIA

_Aya Méndez's parents were incredible soldiers, and we can only imagine the strength that the girl herself possesses. She has yet to be put on an expedition (something Commander Erwin has neglected to explain), so her Titan kill count is non-existent. Although she will clearly prove to be a strong soldier, we believe her skills would be put to better use as part of the Military Police Brigade, and that she is being wasted as a member of the Survey Corps. Therefore, she is to become one of us at any cost. _

_Approach with caution._

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the extremely short chapter, but it's something I've really wanted to do and I thought it might give a little bit more insight into Aya's story and what she's really like.**

**If you're wondering (although you've probably figured it out already), Aya and her family originate from Spain, mainly because I have a weird obsession with that glorious country and I want to put as much of it into this shitstorm.**

**The next chapter (back to normal, of course) will be up as soon as possible.**

**Thank you so so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews. It means so much!**


	5. Alone

**A/N: Oh my god. I had a hiatus and didn't even realise it.  
I should probably start by apologising profusely over the fact that it took me like a million years to update this damn thing. I don't have any shitty excuses either, just that I am not a reliable person and have trouble keeping motivation to do anything.  
****I made this the longest chapter so far to make up for my lack of doing things.  
****Also a lot happens. A lot.  
****I also want to mention that I literally have no fucking clue about anything to do with the time period that SNK is set in, so I'm pretty sure they don't have vanilla extract and baking powder, but because it's kind of fictional I just went with what I know. Again with the oven, because I just don't know.  
****No warning this time, but I'm still debating whether the next chapter will have smut or not, so let me now how you feel about that.  
****Thank you to everyone who Reviewed, Started Following and Favourited this!  
****Enjoy!**

* * *

Erwin looks at me with the most knowing smile in the history of the world as I slam my head repeatedly against his desk.

"You (BANG) absolute (BANG) shit (BANG) Erwin (BANG)!" I yell, the pain in my forehead forcing me to stop after I spit the words out. He only looks at me with that same smile, but the twinkle in his icy blue eyes convinces me that he's enjoying my pain.

"You need to be protected, and I want my brightest and best soldier doing it."

"B-but won't you need him? You're going into Titan territory, and I know that he-"

"Aya, you've never even seen him fighting a Titan."

"No, but I've seen him training. And frankly, that's good enough for me. He needs to be out there with you, otherwise who knows how many injuries we might have?" I grin, encouraging him as best I can.

He thinks for a minute, his chin in his hands. "Funny, I thought you'd want him with you. After all, isn't he safer here?"

My mouth opens but no sound comes out. _Damn, he makes a good point. _He smiles at my internal struggle, gets up, and leaves the room. I'm still open-mouthed and staring at the space the blond man occupied five minutes previously when I find I'm not alone.

"It's such a shame. Captain Levi would be so much better with us, but I suppose protecting little Aya is number one on the list of priorities." The voice drawls, quite similar to Levi's everybody-but-me voice.

_Little?! _"That's hardly fair, just because I'm smaller than Levi. It means I'm more agile," I say, pouting.

"You just keep believing that, sweetheart." I can hear the grin in his voice, which automatically makes me smile.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Auruo." I say, turning to face the other cravat wearing man in the doorway.

"Why not? It's fun, and it's not like you can scare easily."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? You don't want an angry Petra screaming down your neck."

He actually pales at my words, forcing a giggle from me. He gives a salute - it's not necessary for him, but it's a habit that there's no point getting out of him - and walks off towards the main part of the castle. With the short distraction gone, I'm reminded of the pain coming from my now throbbing head. Groaning, I get up and go off to find some medicine.

_Maybe I can overdose and have Hanji stay with me instead._

* * *

Don't get me wrong, the thought of staying alone in the castle with the man I've been in love with for three years is nothing short of magical. Really, it's the kind of thing that only happens in fantasies. I'd never expected Humanity's Strongest to be the person chosen to stay with me during a mission, because up until now it'd been kind of impossible. I guess Erwin must be really worried about whatever was in those letters.

But I honestly couldn't care less about anything the MPs do, mainly because I now have Levi alone with me for about three weeks. Roughly three whole weeks - 21 fucking days - of just me and Levi. I should've been excited, I should've been jumping up and down squealing at the top of my lungs and punching everything I possibly could, because _fucking **Levi**_is going to be protecting me.

But I wasn't.

In fact, I was scared shitless.

Growing up with two of the best soldiers in existence for your parents, you get taught at an early age that some things are really just not that scary. Scared of the dark? The dark can't eat you alive. Scared of spiders? Some can kill you, but at least you'll still have limbs.

To be honest, they probably sound like the shittiest parents in the world. But it was because of their reasoning that the only thing I'm scared of are Titans. Nothing more, nothing less.

But now...

* * *

Let me tell you, one of the worst pains imaginable is waving goodbye to all your friends as they ride off on an expedition. They all seem fearless now, ready to go slice up as many Titans as is physically possible, but in three weeks they'll be shaking, uncontrollable messes that look absolutely nothing like the brave soldiers they're supposed to be. But that's ok, because I won't be any better.

The second I see the last horse disappear through a gap in the wall of forest surrounding us I feel pain erupt in my chest, as I fall back against the wall behind me and slide down, breathing deeply as I try to come to terms with this again.

I almost forget I'm not alone until I hear "Shit," and I look to my right to see Levi has mirrored my actions, joining me on the cold stone ground. "How the hell did you get used to that?"

"Hadn't you realised? I didn't." I hear a crack in my voice, and my eyes have filled with tears before I've had time to tell them to stop.

"Hey-" he says softly, pulling me into a hug. If I wasn't in such a state, I'd probably be blushing furiously. Instead I just cry against his shoulder as he gently rubs my back. It's almost frightening how familiar his body is pressed against mine.

"I just-" I start thickly, swallowing more tears before continuing. "I don't know who's coming back. There's not a single one of them I dislike, they're all like family. And the fact that I mightn't even get to say goodbye - _properly _say goodbye, it just- it kills me. Oh my god, I probably sound so selfish, because I'm in literally no danger and they're out there risking their lives, but it makes it _worse_! It makes it so much worse, the fact that I can't even do anything about it."

He listens silently, letting me ramble on and all the while stroking my back and holding me while I sob unattractively onto his jacket.

"Sorry," I whisper to him once I've completely calmed down, "I just really hate Erwin sometimes." I pull away, only to see a sight I've had never expected to see.

Tears are pooling at the corners of Levi's beautiful silver eyes, and I place my hands on either side of his face as I wipe the liquid away. I smile at him, deciding not to say anything that might make us cry even more. He softly smiles back.

_This would be a really great time to kiss._

My brain needs to shut the fuck up sometimes.

* * *

After the crying shenanigan yesterday, the emotion level in the castle is sky-high. It usually takes a little while to calm down after saying goodbye - possibly forever - to some people.

Levi has done little to take my mind off things, but I actually find myself silently thanking him. It means I can get over the overwhelming sadness by myself which, surprisingly, works like a charm. As my brain begins to work properly again, I have one thought:

_I need to cheer Levi the fuck up._

The best way to do that? Well, as Abuelita Méndez always said, the number one method of putting a smile on someone's face is with chocolate. And I couldn't have agreed more.

"Levi! Wake up, we're making brownies!"

I hear a groan from the other side of the wooden door, one that meant if I didn't go away I'd have an angry dwarf to contend with. However, never being one to back down (as apparent from the many times I've had to put an end to Jean and Marco's... extracurricular activities), I keep going.

"Don't make me come in there." I warn, earning me another groan and the rustle of sheets. I begin to regret allowing him to take a nap after lunch, but we'd been training and his face was so sleepy and adorable and I just couldn't say no.

Minutes later, the door opens to reveal Levi dressed in clothes I would never have considered attractive before this moment. A plain cream shirt clings tightly to his abdomen, reminding me of the hard muscles I already know exist there (not that my brain would let me forget). Ordinary brown trousers complete the look that on anyone else wouldn't mean anything, but due to the lack of a certain white necktie, my lungs have forgotten how to work.

I snap myself out of my thoughts, mentally chiding myself for being extremely uninteresting and choosing trousers and a hoodie (a gift from Annie). He doesn't seem to mind however, as he looks me up and down, an unfamiliar glint in his eye.

I decide not to think too much into it, as I fold my arms across my chest. "Ready to get baking?" I ask, and before he has time to comprehend, I'm running off down the corridor, throwing a cheeky grin over my shoulder and daring him to follow.

The best thing about spending weeks with just myself and another person in an enormous castle is the amount of passageways I've found. I use one now, rounding the corner and slipping into Petra and Auruo's bedroom before Levi has a chance to see where I've gone. Quietly moving the wardrobe out of the way, I duck through the hole in the stone wall and meet the eight foot drop onto some spare pillows. I rush down the narrow path quickly and emerge at another hole in the ground. Diving through it, I arrive in the corner of the kitchen. Smirking, I begin to get the ingredients sorted out.

I may be fast, but Levi's faster. Thankfully the shortcut I took saved about four minutes off my journey, even at a run. When he enters behind me, I grin at the sight of his confused face as he looks over everything I've managed to do.

I have sugar, flour, eggs, vanilla extract, margarine, baking powder and cocoa sitting on the table, alongside a tin, greaseproof paper and scales. He opens his mouth and shuts it before shaking his head and declaring "I'm not even going to ask."

I pull my hair up into a ponytail and throw an apron over at him, "I wouldn't normally wear these, but I wouldn't want you passing out from getting brownie batter on your clothes."

"Considerate as always," he says, catching it easily and slipping it on, tying it behind his back.

"Remember to wash your hands," I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. This won't be the first time he washes his hands while we're baking, that's for sure.

He rolls his eyes and makes a big show of it, scrubbing the skin raw as I grease up the tin with margarine, carefully placing the paper in it and smoothing it out, before lathering more margarine on top.

"Be a dear and put the oven on for me," I say, and when I hear no reply I glance up to find his blank face staring back at me. I chuckle and walk over, showing how to correctly ignite the flame and adjust the temperature until it's satisfactory. "Ok, next step is melting the margarine."

He's rather happy to watch the greasy block melt, and since it's over a low heat it'll keep him out of trouble for a while. While we're waiting, I grab a mixing bowl and begin to weigh out the sugar. Once I'm sure it's the correct amount, I join Levi at the hob. Only around a quarter of it is now liquid, so I pick up my wooden spoon and begin to stab the living daylights out of it.

Levi's eyes widen in surprise. "What the hell are you doing?"

I start laughing, because I realise he has literally no idea why I just started murdering an innocent block of margarine, and I can only imagine how insane I must've looked. "It melts faster if it's in smaller pieces." I tell him once I've successfully regained control of my breathing.

Now that the margarine is nothing more than goopy yellow liquid, I pour it into the bowl and add the sugar and a teaspoon of vanilla extract. I break the eggs into a separate bowl and after beating them a little I ask Levi to measure out the right amount of flour while I slowly add the eggs and mix them in.

After setting the now empty bowl back on the table, I look up to see a cloud of flour gracing the heavens and suddenly Levi is choking. I really shouldn't laugh, but he just looks so betrayed by the white powder that I can't help but giggle. He glares at me, so I dip my hand into the bag of flour and, before he has time to react, I flick it in his face. Surprisingly, he doesn't freak out at the fact that his face is now an unhealthy shade of white, instead electing to repeat the same motion at me, but thankfully I've already calculated his next move and ran around to the other side of the table. We play an awful game of cat and mouse then, trying to gauge who will be the first to move from either end. Before I can attempt to escape, he launches towards me, his flour-covered hand slowly inching it's way over, and he hooks his non-coated arm around my waist, bring the floury death hand up and smothering my face with the awful grain.

Naturally, it goes straight into my mouth and I cough, praying to the gods for a quick death before there's a new sensation on my face, something soft is rubbing at the skin and when I open my eyes I'm met with steel grey ones as he dabs the remaining flour from my face with a cloth. I tilt my head in confusion.

"I couldn't bear to see your face covered," He says quietly, answering my unspoken question. I smile gratefully, but it falters when I see his hair covered in white dust.

I gently run my hands through the silky black locks, getting rid of all the particles and keeping my hands there even after it's all gone. He's watching me, amusement clear in his eyes, and he smiles at my thorough grooming.

I clear my throat, my face heating up when I realise what I'd been doing, and I make my way back over to the bowl, sifting in the flour, baking powder and cocoa and finally folding the mixture in until it's smooth and dark and smells amazing.

I scoop up a tiny portion of the batter from the side (with a spoon - I'm not suicidal enough to use my fingers "like a savage") and taste it. The rich chocolate tastes heavenly and Levi hands me over the tin so I can start filling it with this magical concoction. After scraping as much as I can from the bowl into the metal tin, I notice some of the mixture is on the outside, so - using my finger this time - I remove it and, just as I'm about to lift it to my mouth, my hand is suddenly grabbed.

I expect him to wash it and give me a lecture on hygiene, but I'm stunned by what happens next. Instead of clearing away the batter with soap and water, like I predicted, he brings my finger towards his face and before I have time to react to this new development, his mouth is around my finger.

Let me just say right now that never in my life have I found something so incredibly arousing as that of what is happening to my finger. My goddamn finger is currently getting more action than I have ever gotten in all my nineteen years of existing in this shitty excuse for a life, and I actually really want to scream. But I decide against, because I realise that if I even so much as open my mouth, I am going to moan and that is not at all normal considering all he is doing is licking chocolate off my finger.

_Now would be an even better time to kiss him._

You know what brain, I might actually take your advice for once.

Praying as much as possible, and reminding myself that I am actually quite brave, I remove my finger and replace it with my lips. I feel him smirk against me as I realise just how well our mouths fit together. Bringing my hands up behind his head, I run my fingers through the shorn hair at his nape as he deepens the kiss, biting my lip ever so slightly and smiling as I quietly moan. Suddenly gaining confidence, I lick at his lower lip and stop myself from laughing at how his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates before he opens his mouth, granting me entrance. However, I decide against it, pulling myself away ever so slightly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I tell him, turning towards the tin to place it in the oven.

"Let me guess, three years?"

I nearly drop the brownie mix then and there. Cursing under my breath, I turn to face his smirk.

"It was you in the forest then." I say, surprising myself at just how calm I'm being.

He nods, "I saw you go in with Arlert, and I knew you'd be going to the clearing. I remembered how long it had been since I'd gone there, so I decided to go there after I'd finished cleaning, because I didn't think you'd be there that long. And," he pauses. "I wanted to make sure you weren't going there just to be... _alone_." The emphasis he puts on the last word tells me exactly the kind of 'alone' he meant.

I shake my head, "Armin's just a friend, nothing more. Besides, he's in love with Eren."

"Jaeger? Why?"

"Believe it or not, Levi, but Eren is actually a boy who could be considered attractive."

"...I don't see it."

"Ok, you literally told me how pretty his eyes were for like two days straight after you beat him up."

"That's different. Just because someone has nice eyes does not mean they're automatically fuckable."

"Anyway-" I prompt.

"Anyway, once I got there I climbed a tree and saw you reading. I was about to leave when Armin asked you a question that nearly made me fall out of the damn tree. I was expecting you to laugh actually - or chop the brat's head off, one of the two - when you actually answered. I nearly fucking shit myself then and there. My God, I had never been more shocked in my life. Then I listened to the story and the weird thing about your heart" I start to bush heavily at this point. "and then when you noticed how late it was, I figured I should leave so I could be back before you were. But then when I landed I fucking snapped a twig, and you heard it. Ugh, I was so annoyed, so I just ran. Then it started raining, and I caught a cold and, well, you know the rest."

"Huh," was all I could say.

"And then I asked Erwin if I could look after you while they were away."

I splutter. "Y-You _what_?!"

"Hey, how long do these need to cook for?" he asks, changing the subject effortlessly. I decide to take the bait.

"Forty minutes, why?"

He stares off to the side, calculating. "No, too short. Not enough time."

"Not enough time for what?"

"This," he says and picks up right where we left off.


End file.
